


Tis I, A Writer

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A collection of slapped-together haikus that are hopefully not terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

The madness rising  
Burning all of the shadows   
Hungering monsters

  
  
Roaring and whistling  
Sea scent riding on the breeze  
Storm howls over the beach

  
  
You fell from the ledge  
But pine needles broke your fall  
Cloud gazing, unhurt

  
  
Messages in bottles  
The surf licking my feet  
It says “ ‘miss you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wooden floorboards creak  
A madman is on the loose  
You die suddenly

The skull is staring  
Why was it hung on the wall?  
This place is creepy

House creaks in the wind  
The ghost hands over your pills  
Such a polite ghost

Your feet have blisters  
You regret taking a walk  
Far too many bees


End file.
